


Early Morning Espresso

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: Just a snapshot into mornings with your personal sunshine, Tom Hiddleston.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Early Morning Espresso

If Tom Hiddleston was one thing, it was a morning person.

How he could maintain such a cheery disposition after waking up with the dawn, going for a run, and then showering all while you were still asleep was beyond the realm of believable thought. You stood in your pajamas in the kitchen, hair mussed and bleary-eyed, staring at the coffee maker as it hissed and sputtered and steamed in front of you.

Arms encircled your waist and he nuzzled his cheek into the side of your head, leaving a light kiss on your temple scented with the masculine soaps lingering on his skin. “Good morning, love. Did I wake you?”

You poured the espresso into a cup for him with a dash of cream and sugar, turning around in his arms to hold the cup out for him in the small space between your bodies, your hips still flush against his from his arms around you. “Set my alarm. Wanted to see you off.”

He took a small sip, humming in contentment at the bittersweet taste of caffeine. Eyes bright and hair already curling at the ends, he was a sight for tired eyes, happiness and handsomeness in the unbelievable package of your husband. “It’s a short day today. I should be home in time for tea.”

You nestled your face into his neck with his lingering hug, smiling at the tickle of his beard against your cheek, breathing in the comfort he offered with the feel of his leanly muscled body holding you tight. “I’ll hold you to it.”

His caught your lips in a quick kiss, flavored with coffee and mint, giving you just enough time for your nerves to flutter in pleasure before he pulled away to leave a quick peck on your forehead. “Love you. Set an alarm so you don’t sleep the day away!”

And then he was out the door with a blinding smile and a wink, leaving you to grumble as you trudged back to the bed you hoped was still warm. Tom may be inhuman in his ability to pull on endless reserves of energy, but you were a mere mortal, and could do with a few more hours of sleep before starting your day.


End file.
